


i’ve spent all of the love i saved (we were always a losing game)

by endlesslylesbian



Category: RWBY
Genre: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN V8 C12!!, F/F, Major Spoilers, mentions of the whole crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslylesbian/pseuds/endlesslylesbian
Summary: The paths are thin and glowing, golden particles falling into the void below.The crew decide to walk in single file, for safer measures. After all, Ambrocious had warned them not to fall.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	i’ve spent all of the love i saved (we were always a losing game)

The paths are thin and glowing, golden particles falling into the void below.

The crew decide to walk in single file, for safer measures. After all, Ambrocious had warned them not to fall.

Ruby, Weiss and Penny are near the front. The newly claimed staff of creation clutched in Penny’s hands. Yang and Blake close behind, trailed by Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar and Emerald. 

Qrow, Robyn and Winter opted to staying behind longer, leading Atlas and Mistral’s citizens down the right paths to Vacuo.

“Hey,” a soft voice calls from behind. The blonde turns to face her Faunus partner, offering a small smile.

“How are you holding up?” Blake finishes. 

Yang sighs, “I’m just-“ she stops, “Everything is going to plan. I just don’t want that to change.”

Before Blake can reply, the golden path they’re walking on starts to rattle. Not just their path, but all of them.

Citizens who had began their journey to Vacuo Portals has stopped in their tracks, trembling in fear.

“Don’t panic!” Ruby shouted, in a failed attempt to calm them.

Then, the shaking stops.

And starts coming harder and faster.

All Blake can hear is screaming, crying and the wails of children and adults. Blake didn’t even have time to grab ahold of Yang’s arm before she stumbled off the edge of the pathway.

“YANG!” she screamed, her heart motionless in her chest.

The blonde grabbed ahold of the ledge, her body dangling into the void.

Blake scrambled to the floor, coming to Yang’s assistance.

The rest of the crew begin to turn around, but before Blake can pull her partner to the surface. 

She falls.

“N-no No no No!” Blake cries, positioning herself to jump after her partner, before she can complete her task. She is pulled back by Ruby and Jaune.

“Let me go!” She repeats, choking on her tears over and over again.

“I promised! I promised her! I promised.” Blake begs.


End file.
